Making Melodies
by Lucien Dawn
Summary: Tsuzuki teaches Hisoka some uh... musical skills. (I'm not good at summaries, yano.)


**Making Melodies**

Lucien

Disclaimer: It's Christmas and you are looking for someone to sue? O.O I don't own Yami no Matsuei!!!

Author's Notes: Inspired by something our music teacher did. Stone him to hell for this crap. And there _is_ a song called Making Melodies. *coughs* It is a religious Christian song. Um, I'm warning you now about lameness, slight hints of shounen-ai, and well… lameness! .

~*~*~*~*~

This was getting irritating.

"Tsuzuki, stop that," Hisoka commanded, annoyance getting the better of him, "it is annoying and stupid. If you don't want to work, you can slack off by yourself."

Tsuzuki smiled slightly and nodded. After a few seconds of peace, Tsuzuki was back at it again. This was strike two for Hisoka's juvenile partner. However, Hisoka decided to ignore him.

Tsuzuki hummed a song that sounded a lot much like the sort of songs that they play during the Christmas season. The pitch was constantly alternating between high, low, and moderate. How very, very annoying. As Tsuzuki neared the grand refrain of whatever song he was humming, he cupped his hands and whistled.

Hisoka tried disregard Tsuzuki's noise.

_Hang in there, Hisoka. The song is nearly finished and it can't get any worse…_

Wrong.

More humming filled the air. The sound was getting louder. And louder, still. Needless to say, it was _infuriating_.

_Infuriating_. That's what Hisoka thought.

"Tsuzuki, if you do not damn stop, I swear I'm going to skin you!"

Hisoka snapped, glaring daggers at Tsuzuki's still grinning face.

A very short silence passed until Tsuzuki spoke, frowning.

"Well… that's not very nice, Hisoka. In fact, it's downright mean," Tsuzuki's frown turned into a little pout, "you'd really do something like that to me? You'd skin me alive…? Okay, you'd skin me dead?"

Hisoka's eyebrows knotted together in sheer annoyance.

"Yes! Now, keep quiet!"

"No – I mean, yes," Tsuzuki said quietly.

Hisoka sighed and looked at the wall-clock. Ten o'clock pm. Hisoka hated to do paperwork on late hours, most especially if it was the fault of his negligent partner. He didn't want to help Tsuzuki at first but the childish idiot gave him the 'but partners stick together!' line, and Hisoka submitted soon after that. Now, Hisoka was getting a tad pissed. It seemed as if _he was doing all the work whilst Tsuzuki was just humming a stupid song._

_That old man probably learned that stupid song in the 1900's._

Hisoka resumed his paperwork and Tsuzuki, seeing that it was safe to resume his melody, whistled again.

The boy couldn't take it any longer. Tsuzuki was bugging the hell out of him, and Tsuzuki needed to be stopped. Now.

Hisoka stood up from his chair, glared at Tsuzuki, and slowly dragged his feet until he reached Tsuzuki's desk.

Tsuzuki seemed to regret his deed for he was reminded of the many times wherein Hisoka released not only his fury but all of his frustrations on life – excuse me, afterlife – as well. Tsuzuki thought that to Hisoka, he was just one willing scapegoat.

The older man's mind racked up for something to stall the fuming Hisoka from killing – or at least fatally injuring – him.

"Hisoka, maybe you're just mad at me because you… don't know how to do it." Tsuzuki defended, clearly nervous and had nothing good to say.

Uh-oh, wrong move. Hisoka was getting angrier.

"Are you, Tsuzuki Asato, implying that I cannot do such a simple thing like whistling!?"

Not good. This was definitely not good at all. Hisoka was emitting toxic fumes of hate by the second.

Tsuzuki cowered a little.

"No, it's not _that_. I'm just saying that maybe, perhaps, you can't. That's all…"

Hisoka gave Tsuzuki the glare which he was infamous for and cupped his hands. 

Tsuzuki looked curious.

Hisoka then blew, but no beautiful sound was produced. Instead, a dry little croak manifested itself in the form of sound waves which had apparently chosen Hisoka to be their source. Tsuzuki looked at his partner with troubled eyes.

"You know, Hisoka, that really isn't the proper way to do it," Tsuzuki said, helpfully.

Note replying, Hisoka tried again but didn't fare any better than his last try.

Tsuzuki then did the muffled whistle which he was trying to teach Hisoka.

_Cup your hands with no gaps, but leave a little space for blowing air into the fissure and another small one for the sound to reverberate._

The boy's head hung low, like a failure. He must have felt like an idiot.

And by some twist of fate, the older Shinigami must have noticed and directed a cordial smile to his partner.

"Hisoka, you can do it, you just have to try a bit harder," Tsuzuki said pleasantly, "I couldn't get it right at first too."

Tsuzuki urged the boy to continue some more.

Hisoka's eyes twitched for a moment and he mumbled a faint 'yeah'.

Hisoka took in a sharp breath and let Tsuzuki eye his movements.

Tsuzuki's face lit up.

"Aa, I can see you what you are doing wrong."

Hisoka nodded and let Tsuzuki show him the proper way.

"Cup your hands with no gaps, but leave a little space for blowing air into the fissure and another small one for the sound to reverberate."

Hisoka made another attempt, though this time, it sounded… better.

"Err… you still have gaps, so it isn't perfect," and then he coughed, "and… your voice isn't _that_ deep so it's permissible for it to be like that."

Hisoka showed a tinge of annoyance.

"Maybe you could try it on my hands," Tsuzuki offered. Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki held his hands before a slightly pink Hisoka.

Funny, how the man's hands smelled of vanilla. Hisoka wasn't particularly fond of vanilla, but he ate vanilla-anything anyway. It wouldn't surprise most people, as Hisoka was known for not being picky with food, that is, if he ate anything at all.

When Hisoka blew, the sound was noticeably much better and it satisfied Tsuzuki, and himself, even.

Hisoka's mouth curved into a small smile which was barely visible much less noticeable. It was one of the simplest pleasures that people often take for granted. But – in a flicker of a second, the smile was gone and Hisoka put on his blank, nonchalant and apathetic face again. However, Tsuzuki noticed his smile. He also noticed that Hisoka… looked more beautiful smiling.

Taking advantage of their closeness, Tsuzuki leaned a bit and kissed Hisoka lightly on the cheek. Hisoka looked dazed for a few moments.

"Wha… what was _that_ for?" 

As it all started to sink it, Hisoka felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, despite his being wishy-washy at the present.

"That was for being such a good student!" Tsuzuki winked cheerily at his partner.

"…Go to work, sensei," Hisoka said sarcastically, though meaning the first part.

Tsuzuki agreed to do so without a single work of complaint this time.

--Owari…?--

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Um… sorry if the characters are OOC and if the story is crappy. I know that this isn't exactly shounen-ai, but it was a bit warm and fuzzy. . Oh yeah… please point out any spelling or grammatical errors as I'm not _that fluent with English. It would be gladly appreciated :) Anyway, please review! :P_

(*coughs* I don't think that Tsuzuki is music-oriented, but it would be weird to have Hisoka do the teaching… right?)

…And, Merry Christmas! ^.^

- Lucien "Santa's Little Elf" Dawn 3


End file.
